LivingTheNightmareDX
LivingTheNightmareDX was an abridging clique, composed mainly of the whitest anime fans this earth has to offer. Much like their EVIL counterparts, LivingTheDreamXD, they used to all collaborate in each others videos and act like homos on the Skype. Most practice a style of So Randumb ECKS DEE!!! humor, while simultaneously criticizing no one for making even terrible videos, a neverending source of chagrin to the people at AbridgedForums. Their humor is very topical, ranging from such sophisticated topics as rap music, to a stone golem having sex with a middle aged woman. Individual members of LTNDX are known as "faggots", though this may just be what everyone else calls them. They seem to have an odd fascination with slice of life, ecchi and incest anime, as that seems to be the only shows they parody. Not very notable as an abridging clique, outside of the fact that they are all very annoying. Origin One fine day, in the middle of the night, the LivingTheDreamTeamXD were playing Yugioh and League of Legends near an active volcano, when suddenly, they were struck by lightning! As a result of being hit, their DNA was compromised and they each split into clones. The only one who survived this transformation was Xerostyle, who merely overcame the mutation by sheer force of will, just like Goku did in that one episode of DBZ. The clones joined forces against their originals to form a separate yet somehow less mature group known as LivingTheNightmareDX. The Dream and the Nightmare have since been at war for millenia, singlehandedly bringing about the rise and fall of the Third Reich, when an agent of the Nightmare killed Ezekieru's waifu, Hitler-chan. The battle rages on to this day. Members Each clone of the LivingTheDreamTeamXD has their own distinct personality or lackthereof. For the purposes of clarity, we shall refer to them by their counterpart name, then by their codename given to them by the Internet media. *'Bizarro-Ezekieru(CODENAME ShinigamiEater, aka Kuu)': Considered by and large to be the most reasonable and tolerable member of the group, he surprisingly shares none of these characteristics with his counterpart Ezekieru. The only similarity seems to be Kuu's infatuation with Mami of Madoka Magica, whom we all know is really Hitler hiding out in Japan. *'Bizarro-LordMoonstone(CODENAME Aussie Jordan): '''Much like his predecessor, Lordmoonstone, Jordan is the funniest and most visible abridger in the entire group. Again, this isn't saying much. He is currently married to his long time snuggle buddy Sydsnap, whom he shoehorns into pretty much every parody he's ever made. He likes to pretends that he's ShadyVox, and recordings by his friends were made into another abridged series, bringing his total up to about 69(lol). *'Bizarro-Lordmoonstone Part II(CODENAME xVxBl0odxVx): Another phase of Aussie Jordan, which makes Toradora The Randumbness Parody with Rice and Sydsnap and other fine videos. The two phases of Aussie Jordan work very well together, as they combined to create the greatest parody of all time, BroXHug. Unlike FalconFlyer however, his favorite hobby is not Yugioh, but Twitter and leaving passive aggressive notes on it. Graduated from Penn State's Clown College, a very prestigious institution. He also hates his username and prefers everyone to call him by his irl name: Faggot. *'Bizarro-Chadvision(CODENAME Sydsnap): '''Split off from Lordmoonstone's long time mistress, Chadvision, Sydsnap lacks any of Chad's skill with video editing or writing. She is the token female of the group, which makes her the sole voice actress for any project they do. She doesn't make abridged series, because she's somewhat intelligent False alarm. She's as dumb as everyone else. *'Bizarro-ThroneOfCipher(CODENAME Runawayturist): '...He's good at animating and is kind of funny. Jesus Christ, these two. Why can't they be as melodramatic as everyone else? *'Bizarro-AtticusTheAbridged(CODENAME MrSkoringo): 'Primarily a voice actor (and part time fedora philantrophist), he is the group's voice whore. Meaning he will throw his voice into almost any abridged or project just to be known for the voice whore he is. Involving himself in so many abridged series and voice acting projects, he possibly has contracted many voice acting STDs. He also abridges stuff, which falls under one category. *'Bizarro-Deathlymuffins(CODENAME Transformingmorpher): His name is Steven, and he is also from the tiny island of Austrailia. He has an extremely creepy transformation fetish, and he gets his name from the movie Transmorphers. Oh and he makes abridged videos from time to time. *Bizarro-HarrysFiddlestiks'(CODENAME Prinnydood and Chommper17): '''They just kind of exist and agree with others. Occasionally they'll make a cameo in another person's work, but they're mostly left out of any important battles. Ex-Members *Dejay': A tough but lovable street kid from the mean streets of Columbus, Ohio(where he grew up alongside Chadvision), he was expelled for stealing Jordan's thunder with his raping career. I mean, rapping career. No wait, I was right the first time. *BlackWolfTheRapist: Expelled for changing his name to something stupid and being so irritating that even the Nightmare didn't want to be with him anymore. *Mattroks101: Expelled for being mattroks101, again. *Oreimo: '''Expelled for being terrible at life, i.e., he attempted to be mattroks101. End of the Nightmare Unlike the DreamTeamXD, the NightmareTeamDX broke up and it was an explosion felt all over teh interwebz. After a clash of egos and some Grade-A Looney Toon shit straight from DBZ, the YuYu Hakushow or Chobits, Runawayturist had a definitive shonen battle for the ages with Xcaliborg and Sydsnap. Beginning with a miscommunication, Xcaliborg and Turist fought a brutal civil war over the great battlefields of Twitter and the Youtube. It ended in a draw; seeing as how this falls under the ridiculous dramus of the 'net, no one won or lost, except everyone involved and many innocent bystanders. Sydsnapple and Xcalibigbadbeatleborg went on to make their own videos of the two of them flaunting their relationship with animus of their choice, inside jokes and all, causing the fanboys and fangirls to flip tables all around. MrSkoringo left the group to pursue better things (still keeping contacts with the other members as friends). And the rest of the team....Still together, with newer members, and still up to the same ol' shizz. XD See Also *LivingTheDreamTeamXD *Mattroks101 *Aussie Jordan *Shit Category:Abridger Category:Abridging Teams